Reaching for Freedom
by Kestrel472
Summary: Alex Rider and K-Unit are captured on a mission. They try to formulate a plan to escape as they all endure torture at the hands of their captors. Will they all be able to survive the ordeal and escape? WARNINGS: Graphic torture, strong language, possible non-con in later chapters (purely torture related. There are no pairings in this story).


Let's face it: there aren't nearly serious Alex Rider torture fics out there. Someone has to write them! And now, those someones include me. This is my first fanfic ever actually, so yay for that! I get to take a break from studying AND write a fanfic for one of my favorite characters. Yay!

The first chapter might seem a little confusing. I promise, flashbacks and backstory ARE coming very soon! :) Like, very soon. Probably next chapter.

I love constructive criticism and am new to the game, so please feel free to give me advice/compliments/snarky comments in your reviews. Just so this is on the record, this is going to be a relatively dark fic. There will be no fluffy pairings, adorable kittens, and chocolate. There WILL be serious torture, plots to escape, and exciting action. So if that's your sort of thing, you came to the right story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or any of the members of K-Unit, or any characters from the Alex Rider books they may or may not mention in conversation. (Pretty much, if Anthony Horowitz wrote it, I didn't.)

Now that that's all cleared up...Enjoy! :)

0000000000000000000000000000

Pain was the first thing Alex felt when he awoke. Deep, raw, all-consuming pain. Clenching his eyes tightly shut, he took shaky breaths, trying to bring the pain under control. After a few minutes, the horrible sensation had dropped to a painful ache, punctuated with little stabs of agony.

Deciding this was as good as it was going to get at the moment, Alex opened his eyes to virtual darkness.

"Wolf…" he whispered.

Someone stirred nearby.

"Cub?" Snake's face peered into his own. "Hey, he's awake."

The rest of K-unit dragged themselves over to where Alex lay.

"How are you feeling?" asked Eagle softly.

"Everything…hurts…" he whispered. "How…long...out?"

"Just a few hours I think, though it's hard to judge here," replied Snake.

"How's…Wolf?" gasped Alex through a wave of pain.

"He'll live," said Snake grimly. "Or at least he's as likely to live as any of us are here…"

"Ever the cheerful optimist," grumbled Fox.

Wolf gave a small chuckle. "I'm fine, Alex," he replied. "It'll take more than that to bring me down. There's still plenty of fight in me. They banked on a tame puppy. Fucking idiots. Should have bargained on a wolf."

That earned a small smile from Alex and the other members of K-unit. Having had enough of lying down, Alex slowly pushed himself up onto his elbows, intending to reach a sitting position. The pain gave a fierce warning flare and he stopped abruptly halfway. Snake's arms quickly reached around Alex's shoulders, holding him in place. When Alex's heavy breathing calmed, Snake gently guided Alex upright.

"Thank you," said Alex, eyes downcast. He hated feeling helpless, hated the fear, the pain and debilitating injuries. Seeing his defeated expression, Snake responded with a gentle squeeze on his shoulder.

"We're not giving up yet, kid. Keep your head up."

Alex gave him a grateful glance.

"I sure as hell am not letting those bastards break me," growled Fox. "Nobody messes with K-unit or our Cub. Nobody."

Alex's gaze shifted from the determined face of Fox to the pain-laced faces of the rest of his comrades. As much pain as he was in himself, his heart ached for his friends and teammates. They were all in varying states of physical injury, with Wolf being in the worst condition and Fox being the least injured. Their grimy, bloody faces were showing the signs of strain from lack of food and torture, but each and every one of them had a smile and was trying to put a brave face on. Alex took a shuddering breath. If they could continue to stay optimistic throughout all of this, so could he. Even if he didn't do it for himself, he could at least do it for them. A ragged smile crossed Alex's lips.

"This Cub has a bite," he said. "They're not going to get to you animals, and they're sure as hell not going to get to me."

Eagle ruffled Alex's hair approvingly. "There's the spirit! Can't have the favorite member of our menagerie getting down, can we?"

Snake laughed outright, Eagle grinned, and even Wolf couldn't help the small smile that turned up the corners of his mouth. Fox, however, glowered. "Menagerie indeed."

"Oh come now Fox, what's our menagerie without a lovely vixen?" chortled Eagle, sliding his arm around Fox's shoulders.

"Shut it Bird-Man." Fox's eyes held a dangerous gleam as he glared at Eagle and shoved his arm roughly off.

"I'd watch it if I were you, Foxy lady. I could make Fox jokes all day."

"Worm-eater."

Alex used their preoccupied state as an opportunity to wince as another wave of pain shocked through him. Alex closed his eyes for a moment, steeling himself against the pain. Wolf looked on, concern reflected in his dark eyes. Alex was just a kid. A damn strong kid, a fighter and a survivor, but a kid nonetheless. And he didn't know how long the boy would be able stand the rough treatment they had all been receiving. K-unit had been trained to cope with this, in the eventuality that something like this might happen. But Alex hadn't. He had barely even gone through an acceptable amount of physical training at the camp when they met each other, so many months ago. But training against torture…why had MI6 not foreseen this? Had it really never crossed their minds that the young spy could eventually be captured and tortured? Wolf's eyes darkened and he clenched his fists, ignoring the broken finger.

Damn MI6.

Damn them and their stupid exploitation of the kid.

Damn them for not giving them all the information that would have prevented them from being caught.

Damn them for not teaching Cub how to deal with pain.

That, more than the lack of food and injuries, was Wolf's main concern for Alex. Pain could drive a highly trained soldier mad. What chance did a teenager have against the most skilled torturers Wolf had ever had the misfortune to meet? Even if they were rescued soon, which with the passing days seemed less and less likely, they were going to sustain some pretty serious mental and emotional trauma, never mind the physical. Alex might never be the same.

Wolf swore quietly under his breath. _Just you wait, MI6. If – when_, he corrected himself_ – we get out of this, I promise to _never_ let you get your hands on Alex again. Even if I have to go into hiding with him, this is the last time you'll use him like this. Mark my words. Those days are over._

00000000000000000000000000000000

Love it? Hate it? Sad because I haven't made Alex bleed yet? Please review and let me know what you think! Have a lovely day :)


End file.
